To Be Good Again
by Moonprincess998
Summary: Princess Serenity now reborn as Serena Tsukino along with Tuxedo Mask and the Shittenou must free the Sailor Senshi who were brainwashed and captured by Beryl. Will they be able to do it. Will they be able to be good again. SEQUEL TO MOONLIGHT MAIDEN.
1. Prolouge

To be Good Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

An/ Hello and welcome to the sequel of my story Moonlight Maiden. Now if you are reading this story and have not read it's prequel don't worry you won't be totally lost, but if you want to understand this story better. Read the other story. And now here's the sequel.

On a clear moonlit night, there is a girl with milky white skin and golden hair sleeping in a bed; or rather, rustling in her bed. Yet again she was having a strange dream.

Ever since she turned 14 the month before, she'd been having strange dreams involving a palace, a balcony, and herself in a white dress that looked to be a formal gown.

The girl's name was Serena Tsukino, but she would hear a male voice call her Serenity or Sere. Not surprising, since Serenity was her middle name, but that voice didn't sound like her father, or brother, or her friend Andrew's voice. She would then begin to hear other people call her "Princess" and a faint vision came to her head. She used to be a Princess, a long time ago, but not of Earth; it was somewhere else, but she wasn't sure where.

On this particular night, her dreams were more strange than usual. She didn't feel like a spectator like she usually did. Tonight, she actually felt like she had teleported somewhere else.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a beautiful courtyard. Flowers and plants were everywhere; as far as her eyes could see. She looked down and realized that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore, but in the same formal white dress from her dreams, and her waist-length golden blonde hair reached the ground.

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself.

Then, a short distance away, she heard a laugh that sounded like twinkling bells.

"Come now Serenity, are you really _that_ shocked?"

Serena turned around and saw a beautiful, slender woman in a white fitting gown with milky white skin, silver hair, and lavender eyes. The most surprising thing was that the woman in front of Serena looked like an older version of herself. She gasped. Not even her own mother looked that much like her. Come to think of it, she looked nothing like her mother, and this woman was an almost mirror image of herself.

"Who are you, and how do you know my middle name?" Serena asked.

The woman walked toward her with pure elegance and grace in every step. "You'll remember who I am in a moment," she said.

The woman touched Serena's forehead, causing a crescent moon mark to appear. The blonde teenager collapsed in the woman's arms.

She awoke moments later with her head in the woman's lap as the woman stroked her hair.

"Mother!" Serena cried, standing up quickly.

Queen Serenity stood up and hugged her daughter. "My dear Serenity, how I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too, Mother," Serena replied, clinging to her mother from her past life.

After a few minutes, Queen Serenity let go and said,

"Now Serenity, I assume you have your memories back?"

Serena smiled at her mother. "Yes, I do."

The Queen sat down on the bench again and motioned for Serena to do the same.

"Serenity; she has come back."

"Who has come back?"

"Beryl," the Queen said darkly.

Serena gasped, remembering how Beryl had destroyed her life in the past.

"S-she's come back?" Serena said, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

"Yes. When our kingdom fell, I was only able to seal her away. But now she is breaking that seal. You must find Endymion and his generals to stop Beryl and finally destroy her."

Serena lowered her eyes. "Defeat Beryl… but that means I'll have to destroy the Senshi; my sisters…"

The harsh memories of her beloved senshi being transformed by Beryl's evil powers and forced to kill their husbands flooded back to Serena's mind, causing her to feel nauseous. Suddenly, she realized something important.

"Mother! Mokusei and Kinsei were pregnant when Beryl attacked. What happened to their babies? Did they survive?"

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Don't worry Serenity, they are fine. When the Senshi were hit with the negative energy, Venus and Jupiter's crystals reacted; protecting its heir and putting the babies in a shield, which also stopped the pregnancy process. If they are ever free of the dark energy, the shield will drop and the process will continue."

Serena sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"My dear Serenity, time is running out and you must go back. Please find Endymion and his generals to help you fight Beryl."

"I will fight?" Serena asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will receive a visitor that will give you what you need to protect Endymion's planet." Queen Serenity reached out her hand, which glowed with a bright silver light. Seconds later, a golden heart locket materialized in her palm, attached to a golden chain. "Here, this belongs to you."

Serena gasped. It the locket Endymion gave her when they reconciled so long ago. Tears filled her eyes when she opened it, seeing it was just how she remembered; a picture of her and Endymion in one of their many encounters in his garden, with a lock of each of their hair inside. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered her passionate love.

"Here, take these, too." Serenity handed Serena a small blue harp, a satin red glove, an emerald bracelet, and a red ribbon. She recognized the items immediately. They were the items that the Senshi gave the Shittenou when they first met. More tears fell from her eyes and she looked at all she had left of her sister Senshi.

The Queen came over and hugged her daughter. "Now my dear, it is time to go. Goodbye my beautiful daughter. I know you will make me proud. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," Serena said, her voice choking on tears. Before she could say another word, she was back in her bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, she went onto her balcony, clutching the objects her mother had given her.

"I must find you Endy, and your generals too. I will find you."

A/N: There you go, the start of my sequel. Like it? Hate it? Want me to stop? Leave a review and tell me.

Bye!

Moonprincess998.


	2. Legendary warrior Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Goodbye Mom, I'm leaving!" Serena called to her mother.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Ilene Tsukino yelled back.

On the way to school, Serena was in deep thought about the conversation she had with Queen Serenity. She had all her memories back, but no one else did. It saddened her to think that no one else remembered their past, not even him; her beloved Golden Prince Endymion.

The man she loved more than anyone else in the Universe, the man who was still her husband, did not remember her. The vows that she and her senshi had taken with their loves had been for all eternity. Even so, Serena was still very sad about her prince not remembering. On top of that, she had no idea where he was. It could take her years to find him and help him regain his memory. There was no way she could find Endymion, the Generals, and get her senshi back before Queen Beryl took over.

Lost deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the stranger coming towards her. She was finally pulled out of her thoughts when she collided with a hard chest and began to fall, but was stopped by a pair of strong male arms wrapping around her waist. She sighed in relief and began look up at her savior when she noticed intense midnight blue eyes. She had only seen those eyes once before.

She looked at her savior more clearly and she saw Endymion; her prince, her love, her husband. She was in total shock and without thinking she leaped in his arms and hugged him tight.

The man looked down, confused, at the stranger who was hugging him.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked.

Serena suddenly remembered that her prince didn't remember their past and immediately let go, missing his warmth already.

"Yes…I'm okay, thank you for saving me. I'm Serena, Serena Tsukino," she answered as cheerfully as she could.

Now looking at her prince from head to toe, she saw that he hadn't changed a bit. He remained 6 feet tall with raven black hair and a beautiful midnight blue gaze. Still handsome as ever, he took her breath away.

"No problem. I'm Darien Shields," the former Prince said.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was a head shorter than him, looked to be about 14 with golden blonde hair tied in a weird style that looked like spaghetti and meatballs. She had milky white skin, long legs, and a heart shaped face, but what really got his attention were her eyes. Their crystal blue color reminded him of the sky on a sunny day. As he took note of every significant feature, he realized she looked extremely familiar. He removed that thought from his head quickly, thinking he just needed his morning coffee.

"Well, I've got to go; it was nice meeting you," Darien said as he shook Serena's hand. He wrenched his hand back when a shock of electricity went through him. Confusion took over his features and Serena tried her best not to smile knowingly. She knew what that shock was; it was the bond of soul mates, the symbol of their eternal love shining through. Happiness pervaded her, knowing that the spark meant that a part of him recognized her.

"It was nice meeting you too," Serena replied with a smug smile as he walked in the opposite direction.

Serena went on her way, wondering how she would get Endymion to remember her.

She was coming close to her school when she heard a cry of. It didn't sound very human, in her opinion. Serena followed the sound to a nearby parking lot, setting her eyes on three little boys poking a cat with sticks and forcing its mouth open. She hurriedly went to the cat's rescue.

"Hey! leave that cat alone!" she yelled, shaking her fist in the air.

The boys shrieked and ran away when they saw her.

"Rotten brats," she hissed. Turning her attention to the cat, she bent down and petted its head softly. "Aww, are you okay kitty?" she asked as she picked the black cat up.

It was then that she noticed a band-aid on the cat's forehead that it was furiously scratching at. "Is that band-aid bothering you? Here, let me take it off you."

As she removed the bandage, a crescent moon mark on the cat's forehead reflected the sunlight, blinding her. In an instant, Serena remembered her feline companion from back on the Moon.

"Luna!" she yelled happily.

The cat jumped out of her arms to land on a nearby car, a confused expression on her face.

"Luna, it's me! Silver Princess Serenity! Please tell me you remember!" Serena exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

Again her heart broke, thinking another person from her former life didn't remember her.

"Princess?" Luna asked softly.

Serena nodded and hugged the cat tightly, happy that someone recognized her.

"I've missed you, Luna."

"And I you my princess, but there is something we need to talk about," the cat responded.

"Sorry Luna, I can't right now. I have school, but here's my address." She handed Luna a pink sheet of paper. "Meet me at 5 o'clock. Come to the window and I'll open up for you. See you later Luna!" Although she would have given anything to stay and talk to her former guardian, Serena smiled and waved before running towards her school.

"Still as cheerful as ever," Luna chuckled as Serena rounded the corner.

By the time Serena got to school, the bell had rung and her teacher gave her detention. Well, she knew that would happen, especially when you have a dragon lady as a teacher.

After the chaos of dealing with her teacher, Serena finally noticed a new guy sitting in the once-empty seat next to her. He was tall, handsome, had wheat blonde hair, and snapping green eyes. Miss Haruna said his name was Zachary Miller. He was almost identical to General Zoicite, but Serena decided not to jump to conclusions. His hair could be dyed, and he could be wearing colored contacts. To help with her suspicions, she decided to introduce herself.

With a deep breath, she bounced up to him and smiled widely, extending her hand in friendship. "Hi! my name is Serena Tsukino, it's nice to meet you!" she said, shaking his hand.

She knew that the former General's name was Zoicite, but the likeness was very close. Too close, in fact.

But Zoicite was a genius back on the Moon. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'this boy will be smart too.'

"Hello Miss Tsukino, it's nice to meet you too," he replied.

His voice rang a bell in the back of her mind. It was so familiar. There was no way this couldn't be Zoicite; the similarities were just too immense. He was a reincarnation just like her, so it was made sense for him to have a different name. After a few seconds of contemplation, she decided to befriend him. It was a way of being close to one of her best friends through her husband.

"Please, call me Serena. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Great! Go to the back lunch table in the lunchroom. I'll be waiting!"

After school, Serena walked home happily, despite having to serve detention. She had confirmed that Zack was indeed General Zoicite, Guardian of the South. Now all she had to do was find the other three Generals.

When she got home, she found Luna on her windowsill.

"Hello Princess," the cat said, bowing.

"Hello Luna!"

"We must speak about some very urgent matters. Beryl and Metallia are making their return; it is only a matter of time before they launch their attack on Earth. We must find the Golden Prince and his generals before it is too late. The seal Queen Serenity put up is breaking faster than it should be."

"I am aware of that Luna, my mother has already informed me about our enemies' return. I also have found one of Endymion's Generals: General Zoicite of the South. He is a new student at my school, and he goes by the name of Zachary Miller. He looks, acts, and sounds exactly like Zoicite," Serena explained. She sat down on her bed and patted it, signaling for Luna to join her.

"I'd like to see that for myself, Princess," Luna responded, sitting down next to her.

Serena smiled at Luna. "Please, don't call me 'Princess.' I'm not a princess anymore, but you can still call me Serenity, as that is my middle name."

"All right…Serenity."

"Luna, I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to give me the power of a Senshi. I want to become the legendary soldier Sailor Moon."

A/N: Well there you go, Chapter 1 of To Be Good Again. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Bye!

Moonprincess998.


	3. Enter General Zoicite southern Guardian

Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"The legendary warrior…" Luna gasped. "Why would you want to become a Sailor Senshi when the Prince and his generals could easily protect you?"

Serena sighed. "I know they can Luna, but I want to feel useful. I want to destroy Beryl for ruining my life. And besides, Mother told me that it's my destiny to stop Beryl, which means I need to be in the fight without Beryl knowing who I really am. I also want to…save the Senshi," she said, looking out her window.

Luna looked at her princess and suddenly understood how she felt. The Senshi had always been like sisters to her; she had a special affection towards all of them. Luna knew by the pain in Serenity's eyes that she needed to save her friends.

"Alright Serenity, if that is what you want I will grant your wish."

The black cat did a backflip and a golden locket appeared on the bed.

"Here is the locket of the legendary warrior; to transform all you have to say is, 'Moon Prism Power.'

Serenity grabbed the locket and ran her thumb over the smooth surface. She turned it around in her hand, admiring how it reflected the sunlight streaming in through her window. Taking a deep breath, she raised it into the air.

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a flurry of lights and pink ribbons the legendary warrior Sailor Moon was standing in Serena's place. She was wearing a white body suit with a blue collar and a large red bow with her locket pinned to the center. A deep blue short skirt adorned her waist with a red bow in the back. She wore knee-length red boots and elbow-length gloves with red trim. Red jewels appeared on her two buns, and little crescent moon earrings were on her ears. A red choker necklace with a crescent moon appeared on her neck, finishing her ensemble.

Serena, awestruck by her new look, said, "Now I can fight, and Beryl will pay for having brainwashed my senshi and destroying my kingdom." Luna was shocked. She had never seen this much determination in her princess.

"Serenity, there…" Luna started to say, but before she could, the red jewels on Serena's forehead began beeping. She pressed the locket on her bow and an image of a computer school came up. A youma was terrorizing a classroom, and looked to be approaching Zack from Serena's school.

"Luna, did you see that? The school Zoicite is at is being attacked, but without his powers he can't fight! We have to go help him!"

Luna nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two hurried over to help the reincarnated General before he could be killed again. They got there in time to see the youma grab Zack by the throat.

"That's it my youma, now drain the energy out of that pathetic human!" a familiar female voice hissed.

"Kasei," Sailor Moon whispered. She stared at the brainwashed Princess of Mars, otherwise known as Sailor Mars. She was wearing the same outfit as Sailor Moon, but hers was red and purple, with red high heels on her feet. It pained Serena to see one of her best friends turned into a brainwashed puppet.

"How dare you interrupt the daily lives of these innocent people?! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! I fight for love and all things good, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The raven-haired soldier turned towards Sailor Moon and laughed. "Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared. Bring it on moon brat. You will never defeat Sailor Mars," the former Princess said.

With a wave of her hand, Sailor Mars ordered the youma to attack Sailor Moon. The youma seemed to forget about Zack as it dropped him and headed towards the blonde Scout of the Moon.

Luna took that as her chance to get close to Zack.

"Zack, here, take this and transform into General Zoicite, you'll know what to do!" Luna shouted, sliding something across the floor to him.

"But I…" Luna ran away before the man could continue with his protests.

Zack looked at the golden pen the strange cat had given him. It looked like a simple ballpoint pen with a blue jewel on top. Below that jewel the signs of Earth and Mercury were proudly shown. He pressed the blue jewel and was immediately devoured by intense bright lights.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still trying to find a way to destroy the youma, but nothing was working. In a matter of seconds, she found herself trapped in a corner, with the youma just inches away. Thinking all was lost, Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for pain. But it never came. Suddenly, she heard a screech. Her eyes opened, and she was astonished to find a red rose stuck in the ground in front of the youma, who was cradling its scratched hand. Almost instantly, Sailor Moon knew who had come to her rescue.

"Endymion," she whispered.

"A school is a place where people learn and try to get ahead. How dare you interrupt young minds? I am Tuxedo Mask, and you will pay."

'_Tuxedo Mask,'_ she thought, '_Wonder where he got that._' She looked up at the masked hero, who was standing on a windowsill above them. His ensemble fit his name; a black tuxedo covered his body, and a white mask covered his eyes. A black top hat was on his head, and a long black cane was in his hand.

"Sailor Moon you have the power within you! Dust this creep!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. She nodded and reached for the tiara on her forehead. The tiara turned into a discus, spinning in her hand and giving off a white glow. Sailor Moon felt as if her body was moving on its own as she made a complete turn and hurled the discus at the youma, shouting, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The discus flew towards the youma, but it dodged it at the last second. Sailor Mars's laughter filled the room.

"Nice aim Sailor Moon, but next time you might want to actually hit the youma," Mars said mockingly. The youma once again tried attacking Sailor Moon, releasing the many pins on its back. Sailor Moon had nowhere to run, and braced herself once more. The path of the needles was suddenly intercepted by a quick swipe of a sword.

"That's enough!" Zoicite said. "It's time to turn whatever this is to pieces." He held his hand up and began to twirl his index finger in a circle. Water seemed to materialize out of the ground, swirling around his body. "Sapphire Whirlpool!" Zoicite shouted. The huge column of water was blasted at the youma, trapping it in a speeding whirlpool.

Tuxedo Mask then turned to Sailor Moon and yelled, "Try again Sailor Moon!" She blushed a little and nodded, grabbing her tiara and repeating her earlier attack.

As soon as the tiara hit, the youma let out a growl and exploded into flurry of gray dust. Sailor Moon laughed. "Ha! Moon dusted!" she cheered.

"Ahh!" they heard a screech from above. "This isn't over Sailor Moon. I'll be back!" Sailor Mars sneered. She turned on her heel and disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at the spot where Mars just stood and said, "Somehow, someway…I'll find a way to turn you back to your true self Kasei, I promise."

She then looked up and rested her eyes on Tuxedo Mask. "You did a great job Sailor Moon. Until next time; so long." The caped man turned and leaped out the window, disappearing.

"Until next time my love," she said softly.

The sound of voices heading in there direction reached Sailor Moon's ears, and she turned to Zoicite. "We'd better go before someone sees us," she said.

Zoicite nodded and followed her out the window.

A little later, on the roof of a building, Zoicite asked, "Can you tell me what's going on, and why I am dressed this way?" He pointed to the gray uniform and the white cape with the ice blue lining he was wearing. "How is it that I can wield a sword and blast water from my fingers? This just seems… impossible."

"Well to answer your question, you can transform because you are one of the four Shittenou, or Kings of Heaven that are destined to protect the Golden Prince of Earth."

Zoicite looked even more confused now. "Golden Prince of Earth?" he asked.

"Here, let me explain." Luna said from her position in Sailor Moon's arms.

Luna then began to tell the story of the Silver Millennium, of his life there and how he guarded the Golden Prince of Earth, who fell in love with the Silver Princess of the Moon. She then told of how Beryl had brainwashed the Princess's guards and destroyed the Silver Millennium. After the story was done, Zoicite said:

"Wow, that is hard to believe, but I guess since I'm transformed I'll have to believe it…"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Welcome to the team, General Zoicite."

"Thank you."

"Here, take this," she pulled something out of her subspace pocket. "Hold on to this for me." She handed him a small blue harp. The harp had sentimental value to him, even if he didn't know it yet. It was the same harp Suisei had left behind when she and the girls had met the guys for the first time at Endymion's birthday ball. He took the small blue harp and looked at it strangely.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Just hold on to it for me. Someday, you will understand why," Sailor Moon replied.

"Well…thank you."

Sailor Moon smiled. "We should head home, the sun is setting and it's almost dinner time. I'll see you tomorrow Zoicite." She waved before jumping to the next rooftop, running towards her home.

"Good-bye…Sailor Moon," the blonde man sighed. Running his hand through his hair, he began to head in the opposite direction of his comrade.

Neither of the three people that were on the roof noticed the two girls that were observing them from the shadows.

"I have to say, I'm surprised the Silver Princess fights so well, even though she wasn't trained for it," the first girl said.

"Did you expect anything less? She isn't called the Legendary Moon Princess for nothing. Though, she can't take all the credit; the Golden Prince helped her too."

The other girl smirked. "Well yes, but he's a man; men are trained to be great warriors, and the Golden Prince was one of the finest."

"It's only a matter of time until Beryl will be gone for good, and she'll pay for everything she did to both of our kingdoms."

"That she will. We promise that as the only survivors of the Silver Millennium."

A/N: There you go, the next chapter. In case you are wondering who the mystery people are, well, only the ones who read the prequel of this story know. But their identities will be revealed soon. Press the button below and tell me what you think. See yah!

Moonprincess998.


End file.
